The Golden Music Note
by WinterSoulstis
Summary: A horrible tragedy occurred. A fire claimed the lives of Mr and Mrs Kagamine and the only thing left to remember them by is a tiny necklace. When Rin loses it, it's up to Len to bring back her smile. xONESHOTx


**A/N: This is a sotyr I wrote for schooland I felt like a shame to have it sitting on my harddrive never to be heard from again so I thought I'd post it. Tell me what you think.**

"If only I had been more careful..." Rin sighed as she stared down at the photo in her hand. It showed a 10 year old blond girl and an equally blonde boy smiling widely as the girl accepted a golden chain from a beautiful woman.

"Rin! Stop dozing off!" a voice broke the girl from her thoughts. She looked up and came face to face with intense blue eyes that belonged to an older version of the boy in the picture. He was glaring at her and looking impatient, "It's bad enough my car broke down, but now you want us to miss the bus too?"

"Well excuse me!" Rin snapped, "you don't have to worry about me! I can take care of myself just fine! God Len, you're so annoying sometimes!"

"Would you be quiet already? It's here now anyway," Len stated as he dragged the reluctant girl through the open doors of a white and light brown public bus.

The doors shut tightly behind them and the vehicle took off. Rin stared out at the scenary with a saddened expression. That expression soon turned to one of confusement. She didn't recognize anything they were passing by. It took her a moment, but Rin managed to figure out what had happened. She turned to her brother with anger evident on her face. "Len! You made us get on the wrong one!" she accused her twin. The eighteen year old boy just gazed at her impassively. Rin's hands balled into fist and she hit Len's chest repeatedly. Her day was bad enough, she didn't need Len to make it worse.

He grabbed her hands to restrain her and growled, "Shut up will you?" In one swift motion he spun her around and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "You're causing a scene."

"But Len-" she started as she looked up at him. Over the years, Len had had a growth spurt. Now he was at least a head taller than Rin. Len shook his head to quiet her and guided her gently off of the bus. In the blond girl's rage, she had failed to notice that it had slowed and stopped.

"Listen. Rin, I know it's the anniversary of the fire, but you need to start living in the present and let the past stay in the past," the boy told her softly, soothingly. "It's been eight years and the necklace has been missing for at least three."

At his words she snatched her hand away from his hold, "How dare you?" she demanded. "You of all people should know what it means to me! You were there! You know what really happened! So how can you say to just forget the necklace? It means everything to me!"

"I know..." he acknowledged softly. He knew exactly how much the necklace their late mother had given her meant, and he also knew that he would always take second place to that chain in her heart. He wanted to see her smile again; smile like there was no tomorrow and she had just won the lottery. "I know how much it means to you. Which is why we're going to look for it."

"But-" she began to protest, "there's no way we'll find it! It's been too long!"

"Anything can happen if you just believe," Len stated matter-o-factly. A grin spread over his face as he held out his hand.

"I hope you realize how cheesy that was," Rin stated as she accepted his out-stretched hand with a small sad smile. He beamed at her and led the way inside of an old pawn shop that was across the street from the bus stop.

The walls of the store were lined with shelves and the shelves were lined with various objects and trinkets; some old, some new, and some were barely recognizable through all the dents and scratches. Everything was dusty and the place reeked of eggplants. A guy with long, oddly coloured hair that was pulled back in a ponytail was seated at the counter watching their every move.

Rin began searching every shelf for a glimmer of gold while Len went to interrogate the store owner. "How good is your memory?" he asked the strange man as he arrived at the counter.

"I remember everything I've ever sold . Every little thing," the man stated smirking and tapping his head to get the point across.

"That's a line from Harry Potter..." Len stated dully.

"What's your point?" the owner asked.

"Anyway... If your memory is that great then do you remember ever having this necklace in your store?" Len asked Gakupo, as the name tag stated, as he held up a picture of him and Rin from eight years ago. The same picture Rin was staring at earlier.

Gakupo examined the photo closely and handed it back to Len smirking, "I may or may not have seen that pretty gold chain, but what's in it for me?" he asked the blondes. Rin was now done searching the shelves and walked towards the males disappointed. "How 'bout a date with your little girlfriend over there?"

Rin looked at him with disgust and hid behind her brother. She was eighteen and he had to be in his thirties! Most of all, she was not something to be given away! But what if it was their only chance at finding it? "I'll-" she started before a cracking sound was heard.

Len had slammed his fist on the table so hard that it split slightly under the force. "You either tell me where it is right now, or I shut you down once and for all. I doubt it's very sanitary to have rats running around," he finished, smirking at Gakupo as the man began sweating under the pressure. Both sets of eyes watch a large black rat running swiftly between two shelves.

"I would have gotten away with it too! If it wasn't for you meddling teens!" the store owner growled in displeasure. Len just raised a brow at the obvious rip off of a Scooby-Doo line. "I sold it to some rich guy with blue hair. You can find him at this address," he informed them as he handed them a small piece of paper. "Now how 'bout that date?" Rin groaned in response and grabbed Len; they left the store and caught a cab to the address. A few minutes later the cab dropped them off at the gates that led to a house.

The closer they walked up to the house, the more amazing it seemed. It was in fact not a house at all, but a finely decorated mansion complete with statues, fountains, an exquisite garden, and a dark blue limo out front. As Rin and Len reached the massive door, they began bickering.

"Go on Len! Be a man and knock!" ushered Rin as she pushed him towards the knocker.

"Why don't you? You're not supposed to be scared of anything!" countered Len, "Plus, this is all for YOUR necklace!"

They must have been pretty loud, for just as Rin was about to reply, part of the door swung open, startling both teens. "Could you be more quiet? Master Kaito needs his rest. He just came back from a trip overseas," an old butler said.

Oh, we're sorry," Rin started.

"We didn't mean to wake anyone up," Len finished.

"Oh don't worry about it!" a voice exclaimed from the top of a large marble staircase. The blonds looked up to see a man in his mid-twenties with blue hair wearing a white trenchcoat and scarf walking towards them. He had a friendly smile and seemed nice enough. "Is there something you need form me?" he inquired.

"Oh, um... We were just wondering if you happen to have this necklace," stated Len as he held up the photo for him to see.

"I remember that necklace!" Kaito exclaimed. "I gave it to my fiance as a present. Though we broke up soon after, so I guess she's my ex-fiance now..." he trailed off and frowned. "Anyway, I can give you her address if you really want that chain." He handed them a business card with the address and waved to the twins as they ran off after giving their thanks.

Len signaled down another cab and they headed to Kaito's ex-fiance's residence. The taxi left them in front of an ordinary looking two-story house. Len rang the doorbell and they patiently waited for someone to answer. This house was not nearly as intimidating as the mansion had been.

A woman with short brown hair, wearing all red opened the door. Her red eyes scanned the two teens as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. "What do you want?" she snapped. Clearly she not in the best of moods.

Sorry to interrupt you ," Rin said politely. She had learned her name from the card Kaito had given them.

"You can call me Meiko," interrupted the older woman.

"Alright. Meiko, we were wondering if you happen to have this necklace in your possession," Rin finished courtly as she pulled out the photo for the third time in the last couple hours.

"That's the music note charm my ex-fiance gave me before we split up," Meiko stated, "I can't bear to look at it, it brings back too many memories. So I gave it to my friend Teto. I can tell you where she lives if you want it that badly."

"That would be great!" Len exclaimed, "Thank you!" Meiko nodded and told them the instructions to get to her friend's place. The blondes got into yet another taxi and continued their little adventure, "I'm going to become broke if we have to take anymore taxis," Len mumbled as he counted what was left of his money.

"Forget about that for now," Rin urged, "We're here." They both exited the car and found themselves standing outside the entrance of a five star hotel. "Well," Rin started after she regained her voice, "shall we go in?" Len nodded his approval and they walked inside.

According to the receptionist at the front desk, a Teto Kasane lived in room 041 on the top floor of the building. They took an elevator up and soon found the room. This time, Rin knocked.

The sound of a series of locks being undone made the siblings eye each other wearily. Soon a head with red-pink hair done up in two curly ponytails that resembled drills, popped out from behind the door. "Who are you?" Teto questioned as she fully opened the door. "And what brings you here?" Once the twins got a good look at her they noticed she looked about their age and that the all important necklace was resting around her neck.

"My necklace!" Rin exclaimed and it took all of her willpower not to snatch it away from the other girl that instant.

"You mean this?" Teto asked as she pointed to the golden music note that hung form her neck.

Len nodded, "Yes. If it isn't too much to ask, could we please have it?"

Teto's pink eyes held confusion, then realization. "Are you Kagamine?" she questioned the twins. When Rin nodded, she smiled, "Then this," she said as she unclipped the fragile chain, "belongs to you." Rin gratefully accepted the piece of jewelry and thanked Teto. "I always did wonder if that was someone's last name or the name of the necklace. "Mirror Sound" does have a nice ring to it," Teto explained as she helped Rin put on said necklace.

Len placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder and sighed in contentment, "Come on Rin, we should be heading back. It's already 2:00am and we left the house at 9:00am." They thanked Teto one last time and began heading home.


End file.
